Walking My Dog
IMG_0093.JPG|The Gap: This is the path I used to take my dog. IMG 0087.jpg|Out of the 8 photos, this is the only one that you can see that hasn't been corrupted or distorted. As far as I can see there's nothing. 0402001624a.jpg|My Dog. This is an old photo of my dog. This was before he passed away. It was just like any other day, I suppose. I'm just a 16 year old boy, living in his mom's apartment for the Summer. I didn't do much apart from sit inside and play video games because I didn't really know anyone here. But that's beside the point. I own a dog who's 17 and still remains optimistic. He's showing signs of wearing down, but it's not getting to him. Anyway, my mom told me to walk him around the apartment complex. It's your usual complex; a bunch of buildings with gaps containing little field-like areas which lead to the main office where the pool, which never gets cleaned, is found, along with the exercise room. It was night time, around 11:30 I believe, so I was a little frightened because the gap was pitch black. But I just went ahead and walked him. I made sure my mind wasn't playing any tricks on me, because I looked out in the distance and noticed someone there. I know what you're thinking: it's just a random person walking like I am. Except he was unusually tall and was looking right at me. I rubbed my eyes and did a reality check but he was still there. I couldn't make out his face or his clothes because of how dark it was. But then again, I was too busy running to care too much as he was running towards me first. I felt bad for my dog as he wasn't up for the run. Neither was I, being lazy as I am. When I got back to the apartment, I sat in my room thinking about what I experienced, hoping it was just some crazy person. But I never saw his face and his height scared me and I'm almost 6'3". I don't know why, but I wanted to know who that was. So, after a couple days, I built up enough courage to explore again. I understand it's dangerous, but this didn't feel like a regular person. So I decided to try to go alone, thinking my dog didn't feel like experiencing that again. I walked around for a couple minutes, breathing heavily and remembering where my place was. I looked around and I saw him. Eyes wide and chest pounding, I decided to take a couple pictures. I took four and I felt the need to run, so that's what I did. I uploaded the pictures to my computer and I couldn't believe the results. Two pictures were completely distorted and I was unable to see any details. The third picture I took missed my target completely and the 4th was taken when I was shaking heavily meaning it was as clear as the first two. I was too scared to be angry though. I'll upload the pictures later. But I'll most likely try again. ---- UPDATE: It's been 4 days since this incident. My dog is unbearably sick and only wants to look down our hallway. I tried to find the man again but I had no luck. I still have the pictures but never felt the use to upload them unless someone cared enough. I'll keep you posted about the dog soon. ---- UPDATE: It's now been a week since this incident. My dog. Last night he was running all around the house and then fell in a seizure-like state. Blood was coming from everywhere. We were too mortified to do anything and we didn't even know what could be done when he died. I've been having nightmares and I keep getting more paranoid. I told my mom, but of course, she doesn't believe me. I keep hearing noises, like there are ghosts but there aren't. I'm scared, worried and waiting for this summer to end. Category:Animals